isle_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Summary The ability to allow manipulating aspects of reality (or all of them), bypassing the known laws of physics. In most cases, use of magic requires special magical energy, often called mana. Mana may vary in quality and quantity across different mages. Accordingly, the magician or wizard whose mana is purer will have an advantage. His magic will be much stronger, and in addition the aforementioned magic user will be able to use more powerful spells. Highly advanced technology is also nigh-indistinguishable from magic. As a result, what seems magical can one day become natural with the development of science and technology. For example, a primitive man might consider a computer magical, while for us it's just a regular form of technology. Types * Technomagic - Essentially very advanced technology that allows to produce effects that are virtually indistinguishable from what we refer to as magic. * Elemental magic - Magic that enables manipulation of any of the principal (air, water, earth, fire) or additional (lightning, ice, etc.) elements. Generally includes not only to creation of an item from nothing, but give also giving it any desired shape (which in fact is a kind of manipulation of matter). This type of magic also includes summoning of elemental spirits. * Natural magic - Magic that allows control of various aspects of nature (weather, plants, animals, etc.). It also includes all kinds of summoning. * Light magic - The magic of good and light. Mainly specializes in a variety of spells such as purification, exorcism, all kinds of blessings, healing of the afflicted, and even the resurrection of the dead. Usually spells of this school is very effective against the dark forces (the undead, demons, etc.). In special cases, the magicians of light can appeal to a higher power, and they sometimes even respond to these prayers. * Dark magic - Magic of darkness and destruction. Contains spells which painfully kill living beings, curses for all occasions, necromancy and demonology. It also allows summoning all sorts of representatives of the forces of evil (from banal zombies to powerful dark gods). * Illusion Magic - Spells of this type are usually part of the above kinds of magic, but in some cases they are isolated in a separate class. Magic illusions can influence the mind, confuse, hide presences, and in some cases even translate imagination into reality. * Magic artifacts - A type of magic that allows you to use any of the above type of magic spells, but via special items called magical artifacts instead of directly. The disadvantage of it is the time and effort, spending on training with the artifact. However, when practice with it is finished, the user can gain incredible power. In fiction, a single magical artifact might easily destroy entire universes. * All other types of magic - Includes various manipulations of matter, space and time. In fact, many magic spells which do not fall into the above seven types are commonplace reality warping. * The Cosmic Forces The cosmic forces have influenced Azeroth and the surrounding cosmos, setting the stars in motion and shaping the destiny of countless worlds and mortal civilizations. Light and Shadow Light and Shadow are the most fundamental forces in existence. Although contradictory by their very nature, they are bound together on a cosmic scale. One cannot exist without the other. Pure Light and Shadow dwell in a realm outside the borders of reality, but shades of their presence are found in the physical universe. Light manifests as holy magic, while Shadow (also called the Void) appears as shadow magic. Life and Death The forces of Life and Death hold sway over every living thing in the physical universe. The energies of Life, known commonly as nature magic, promote growth and renewal in all things. Death, in the form of necromantic magic, acts as a counterbalance to Life. It is an unavoidable force that breeds despair in mortal hearts and pushes everything toward a state of entropic decay and eventual oblivion. Order and Disorder The forces of Order and Disorder govern the cosmic systems of the physical universe. Order is most commonly perceived in reality as arcane magic. This type of energy is innately volatile, and wielding it requires intense precision and concentration. Conversely, Disorder is manifested as highly destructive fel magic. This brutal and extremely addictive energy is fueled by drawing life from living beings. The Elements The elements of fire, air, earth, and water server as the basic building blocks of all matter in the physical universe. Shamanic cultures have long sought to live in harmony with, or assert dominion over, the elements. To do so, they called upon the primordial forces of Spirit and Decay. Those who seek to bring balance to the elements rely on Spirit (sometimes referred to as the fifth element by shaman, or chi by pandaren). This life-giving force interconnects and binds all things in existence as one. Decay is the tool of shaman seeking to subjugate and weaponize the elements themselves. Elemental duality Elements can influence a variety of emotional positive and negative states: ** Fire influences passion and fury ** Air influences cunning and madness ** Earth influences stability and stubbornness ** Water influences tranquility and indecisiveness ** Spirit influences bravery and naiveté ** Decay influences efficiency and ruthlessness Arcane Arcane magic in the form of a frost spell. On Azeroth, volatile arcane magic was once concentrated in the Well of Eternity, but its destruction spread arcane magic throughout the world. Arcane is distinctive for its ability to bend other energies (such as Fire, Fel, Life) to the caster's will. It can be used to manipulate space and time. ** Arcane is derived from the phase transitions of mana - if mana were water, then arcane would be steam pressure. Arcane energy is so similar to an element it might as well be one, for all magical intents and purposes.Ley lines carry arcane magic. Fel **: Main article: Fel Fel magic is a destructive form of magic often used by the members of the Burning Legion. It is demonic, entropic, chaotic and extremely volatile. Its use frequently results in the alteration of the individual, or corruption, which manifests as a physical transformation such as a change to an individual's eyes or skin color, or heavy genetic mutations. All of the Burning Legion carry the taint of fel magic within their very blood, allowing them to spread greater evil.Warlocks use life force to power their fel magic. Holy **: Main article: Holy Pure Light cannot exist within the physical universe but shades of it manifest as holy magic. It can be channeled to heal, cleanse, and protect. Practitioners of the Light are called priests or paladins, devoted to cleansing the universe of darkness. The Light is often said to bring about feelings of positive emotion—hope, courage, comfort—coming from the "heart." Shadow **: Main article: Void Shadow magic is the manifestation of the Void in the universe.A source of terrible power, it is the kind that comes at a price.Although destructive, it can also be used to raise the undead or to harm the mind, imparting feelings such as despair, doubt, and panic—emotions based on survival logic. Twilight Twilight magic is presumably Old God magic of the void branch. Necromancy **: Main article: Necromancy Necromancy is the study and use of magic to raise and control the dead.The manifestation of Death magic, it has many functions. Masters of this tainted field of magic can conjure festering diseases, harness the shadows into bolts of incendiary energy, and reconstruct the flesh of undead creatures, allowing them to function again even after the foul monsters have been destroyed. Nature **: Main article: Life The energies of Life, commonly known as nature magic, promote growth and renewal in all things. Blood magic Blood magic is a form of tortured life magic that uses blood as a power source. Druidism Druids maintain a deep connection to nature through the Emerald Dream, a primordial realm that encompasses all aspects of nature. Shamanism **: Main article: Shamanism and Nature Worship Spirit, or Chi as the pandaren call it, is the life force that shaman manipulate. Spirit energy is intrinsically linked to the elements—earth, air, fire, and water. This life-giving force interconnects and binds all things in existence as one. Shamanism is a deeply spiritual form of elemental magic that involves a connection with both the natural and spirit worlds. Shaman do not normally enslave elementals, but honor them, asking the elements to heed their call. Shaman are not inherently imbued with magic—they harness the powers of the elements through ceremonial totems. Shamanism is also practiced by some of the draenei who learned shamanism from the orcs of Draenor. Geomancy **: Main article: Geomancy Geomancy is a crude form of shamanism. Rune magic Runic magic was created by the titans. Their creation, the dwarves, quickly mastered the mysteries of the runes taught to them. However, as generations passed, the dwarves forgot their heritage and lost all knowledge of runes and their hereditary powers. Tauren in Kalimdor rediscovered the power of runes. An ancient race as well, the tauren remembered the myths of rune casting and revived interest in this nearly lost art. The dwarves that came to Kalimdor with Jaina Proudmoore's Alliance Expedition learned tauren runecasting techniques. Tauren and dwarves do not share good relations, but they were eager to share knowledge of runes and titan myths.